Get out alive
by Uyamiko
Summary: — Si no quieres que te delate, ayúdame —. La miró mientras esperaba a que continuase —, dispárame justo aquí. Señaló su frente mientras sonreía esperando que elevara el arma. En esos momentos, Sasuke se sintió como un Dios.


— _**Si no quieres que te delate, ayúdame —. La miró mientras esperaba a que continuase —, dispárame justo aquí.**_

 _ **Señaló su frente mientras sonreía esperando que elevara el arma.**_ _ **En esos momentos, Sasuke se sintió como un Dios.**_

 **Get out alive**

 **.**

Él no creía en Dios. Él no creía en nada, ni en nadie. Pensaba que si existiera algo más ¿Por qué no le impedía asesinarlos? ¿Por qué no paraba el daño que se infringía a esas personas? ¿Por qué debían sufrir hasta el último suspiro que daban en este mundo, esperando que alguien los salvara? ¿Qué sus Dioses los salvaran?

Porque no había nada. Nada que hiciera callar a los humanos el animal hambriento de sangre y poder.

Y es por eso que estaba ahí, en un lugar ignorado por el mundo. En medio de una guerra que los poderosos decidieron.

Sasuke no creía en Dios y es por eso que quiso contribuir a hacer de ese un mundo mejor.

Irónico, ¿verdad?

Buscó ingenuamente salvar inocentes, y fue enviado a matar miles de ellos.

El gobierno. El gobierno que eligieron le envió a infiltrarse con los peores asesinos, estar en medio de un régimen militar que se enfrentaba a los guerrilleros y no poder ayudar a nadie porque iba en contra las ordenes que le dieron.

— _Infíltrate, Uchiha. —Su superior estaba de pie frente a él, parecía leer cada uno de sus pensamientos por lo que puso su mente en automático y dejo de pensar en todo._

— _¿Señor? —Su voz era ronca y seria. No había titubeo alguno en ella._

— _Deberás ir —. Ambos sabían lo que significaba aquella frase._

 _El general estaba observándolo atentamente, esperando algún titubeo. Algo que lo hiciera saber que él no era apto para la importante misión a la que iban a enviarlo. Cuando no vio nada que lo hiciera siquiera inmutarse, complacido procedió a mostrar el plan._

 _Sasuke no había tenido opción, eran órdenes. No le daban la opción de elegir si quería ir o no. Él decidió tener una carrera militar y esas eran las consecuencias, ser solo una marioneta del juego de poder._

 _Sasuke no cambio ni un segundo su expresión fría y vacía. El general Tobirama le mostraba el lugar al que tendría que ir y qué tendría que buscar. Entre los lugares, se mostró un río de sangre en la calle. Ese lugar se quedaría grabado en su memoria por siempre._

— _¿Entendido?_

— _Sí, señor._

De eso habían pasado alrededor de ocho meses, Sasuke había hecho bien su trabajo. Era considerado uno más. Fue por eso, que cuando estaba haciendo sus rondas y se encontró con los miembros de la guerrilla en la que se infiltro estaba fuera de un hospital con camiones, sacando a los doctores y enfermeros amenazados con las armas de fuego que llevaban, se vio en la obligación de contribuir.

— ¡Vigila este lote, Sasuke! — Uno de los hombres que siempre lideraba ese tipo de misiones reía mientras sacaba a una enfermera. Su nombre era Juugo.

Sasuke asintió y se obligó a mirar cada una de las caras de las personas capturadas. Ese era el castigo que se había autoimpuesto, recordar la cara de cada una de las personas que morirían mientras él se limitaba a observar o involucrarse dependiendo de la situación.

Sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de tantas personas, que las odiaba. Odiaba sus manos, odiaba ser una marioneta y jalar el gatillo. Antes, sentía que su alma moría con cada muerte un poco más. A ese punto, ya no sentía que quedará nada de su alma.

Escuchó el grito de la enfermera y se volvió, debía mirar.

Ella era una mujer joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, luchaba contra Juugo mientras este le sujetaba e intentaba quitarle la parte superior de su ropa.

— ¡Quédate quieta, perra! —Ella seguía peleando y gritando. Sasuke admiró su valentía, su mano se fue al arma que estaba en su espalda y la sujeto con firmeza. La mujer le dio un cabezazo en la cara a Juugo y este la soltó mientras se llevaba la mano en la nariz.

— ¡Corre, Temari! ¡Corre! —Un hombre de cabello largo y con bata grito desde detrás de las rejas del camión.

— _Como si eso fuera a ser suficiente… —_ No quitó la mirada de la mujer, respetaba sus ganas de vivir.

— No lo haré ¡no te dejaré Shikamaru! — Temari se acercó al camión, pero no contaba con que Juugo la volviera a afirmar mientras llevaba un machete filoso en una de sus manos —. ¡Shikamaru!

Ambos gritaban sus nombres, los hombres parecían divertidos ante la situación. Esto era lo que hacían en su tiempo libre, su líder se los permitía y ellos tomaban ese obsequio con orgullo.

— ¡Suéltala! —El hombre de nombre Shikamaru golpeaba las rejas mientras lágrimas de impotencia corrían por su rostro —. Se los ruego, ¡déjenla!

Sasuke contuvo el aliento cuando Juugo le dio un golpe en la cara a Temari dejándola aturdida en el suelo. Este aprovecho para al fin quitarle la blusa y dejarla con solo su ropa interior. Observó la cadena con una cruz, ella creía en un Dios.

— _Hazlo, sálvala. Sálvala de Juugo, si en verdad existes_ … — Elevó el arma en dirección a la pareja y escuchó como los demás militares y hombres armados quitaban el seguro de sus armas y lo apuntaban, esperando a que disparara—. _Si en verdad existes, sálvala de mí._

Disparó justo en su cuello, su cuerpo cayó inerte hacia atrás y el silencio envolvió el lugar por unos segundos eternos.

— ¡Temari! ¡No, asesino! — Aun cuando el arma estuvo apuntando en su dirección, él no paró de gritar.—. Te odio.

Aquella frase fue la última que salió de sus labios, esas palabras lo hicieran sonreír con ironía. Él también los odiaba, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y volvió a disparar, esta vez en la frente. En esos momentos, Sasuke se sintió como un Dios.

 **.**

 _ **Lo sé, lo sé. Tengo mucho que continuar, pero mientras escuchaba esta canción de Three Days Grace y me enteraba de lo que pasó en Aleppo, supe que tenía que escribir esto.**_

 _ **No sé si lo habrán notado, pero tiendo a escribir este tipo de historias casi siempre basadas en realidad. De alguna u otra manera.**_

 _ **Esto se puede ver, por ejemplo, en Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke. Que, aunque es una historia basada en el mundo ninja, tiene mucho de la realidad que viven actualmente muchas mujeres.**_

 _ **Me estoy desviando del tema…**_

 _ **Esta historia tendrá a la mucho cuatro o cinco capítulos, ya que tengo el final decidido.**_

 _ **Es una historia oscura, así que si son sensibles tengan en cuenta que será un poco fuerte.**_

 _ **Les recomiendo escuchar 'Get out alive' de Three Days Grace.**_

 **Uyamiko**


End file.
